Can't read my poker face
by Samandjackforever
Summary: What if finn was late rescuing Kurt from the Jocks in "theatricality"? How bad would it have gotten? later Kinn, Kurt angst, first glee fanfic
1. The attack

**Summary- What if finn was late rescuing Kurt from the Jocks in "theatricality"? How bad would it have gotten?**

**A/N- Homophobia warning, eventual Finn/Kurt, first glee fanfic **

**Can't read my poker face**

**Chapter 1- The attack**

"**Go ahead, hit me! I'm not going to hide who I am!" Kurt said defiantly with tears running down his cheeks.**

**The jocks gave him another shove, "I think I will" one of them said as he reared to strike.**

**Kurt flinched and closed his eyes as he felt the fist make contact with his lower right jaw line. The hit was so hard it snapped his teeth together and caused him to veer to one side, his wig falling out of place.**

**His face hit the window behind him as he moved with the strikes momentum but the jocks didn't stop there. One reached and grabbed him by the back of his outfit, pulling hard and ripping the material. **

**Kurt stumbled back on his high heels as one jock pulled his arms back. The other moved to stand in front, his fists slamming into Kurt's small frame at every angle. **

**He didn't even have the breath to cry out in pain as his body ached with each hit. He closed his eyes tight as more tears trailed their way down his cheeks as they continued to hit and hurt him.**

**Then, he felt himself drop to the floor as he felt something crack and break. He coughed onto the floors smooth surface and blearily opened his eyes.**

**He saw blood.**

**Not too soon after, he felt the pain explode from his front. It traveled through his stomach and up his lungs with each gasp. He stayed face down on the floor, whimpering with each ragged breath.**

"**Kurt!" he hear someone call his name but his mind was too focused on the feet that continued to kick him.**

"**Hey Get off him!" Finn shouted in alarm and fear as he pulled and shoved the jocks away.**

"**Hey freak cool down! Dude what are you wearing?" one of the jocks asked as he eyed Finn up and down.**

**Finn was dressed in a red shower curtain in very gaga style.**

**He was supposed to have been there earlier but a wardrobe malfunction caused a delay. **

"**None of your business! Now get out of the way!" He shouted as he knelt next to Kurt.**

**Kurt was crying in pain as he tried to breathe but all he could do was cough up blood onto the floor as it pooled around him.**

"**Shit man I said no blades!" the Jock said to the other who was holding a hidden knife.**

"**I wanted to kill that faggot!" The other replied.**

**Finn looked at them with wide eyes before rolling Kurt onto his side, he saw the red patches forming on his clothes.**

"**Oh my god….Mr. Shue! Call an ambulance! Someone help!" He yelled in a panic as he tried his best to help kurt, but he still couldn't stop the bleeding.**

**William was out into the hall in seconds, his phone out and calling an ambulance. He rushed over after he got the ok that they were on their way. **

**The rest of the glee kids milled out into the hall to stare in shock.**

**Finn sat down fully next to kurt and pulled him onto his lap, "Just hang on Kurt…please…I still need to say I'm sorry….you shouldn't be afraid to be who you are…I should've realized that…" he said as Kurt looked at him with pain filled eyes.**

**His skin was sickly pale and blood spotted the corner of his mouth, the front of his outfit was covered in blood and his hands were weakly trying to stop it. They quickly became coated.**

"**Finn…" his voice rasped out as he coughed up more blood, some landed on Finn's outfit, "ruining yo…your outfit…" he choked out again.**

**Finn let out a shaky laugh, "stop it…it's just a shower curtain…I don't have the exact flare for fashion like you do…" when kurt didn't respond, his eyes widened, "Kurt please….hang on….you can't go…not like this…"**

**The two jocks responsible for the attack tried to make a run for it but the glee crew stopped them. Rachel got out her phone and called for the police. **

"**Kurt….you gotta hang on" Finn pleaded not caring if he sounded desperate as he saw Kurt's glossy eyes start to slide shut, he shook him gently, "keep your eyes open for me….listen to me ok?"**

**Kurt's eyes slid back open as he looked up at Finn, "I don't want to die…" he whispered brokenly as he coughed again, wincing in pain.**

"**You won't….not on my watch…you just listen to my voice ok…hang onto that…" Finn said softly before he started to sing softly.**

_**It's so hard to say that I'm sorry**_

_**I'll make everything alright**_

_**All these things that I've done**_

_**Now what have I become and where'd I go wrong?**_

_**I don't mean to hurt just to put you first**_

_**I won't tell you lies**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I will stand accused **_

_**With my hand on my heart**_

_**I'm just trying to say**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**It's all that I can say**_

_**You mean so much**_

_**And I'd fix all that I've done**_

_**If I could start again**_

_**I'd throw it all away**_

_**To the shadows of regrets**_

_**And you would have the best of me**_

**He paused in his singing as he tried to blink away the tears and banish the thought that Kurt was slipping away in his arms.**

**The thought grew more distant as he felt Kurt grip his upper arm tightly, using him as an anchor.**

_**I know I can't take back all of the mistakes**_

_**But I will try**_

_**Although it's not easy**_

_**I know you believe me**_

_**Cause I would not lie**_

_**Don't believe their lies**_

_**Told through jealous eyes**_

_**They don't understand**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I won't break your heart**_

_**I won't bring you down**_

_**But I will have to say**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**It's all that I can say**_

_**You mean so much**_

_**And I'd fix all that I've done**_

_**If I could start again**_

_**I'd throw it all away**_

_**To the shadows of the regrets**_

_**And you would have the best of me**_

**The sound of ambulance sirens cut Finn's song off as paramedics rushed into the hall. They worked quickly getting the almost lifeless Kurt out of Finns arms and onto a stretcher before they put him in the back of the ambulance as the cops showed up.**

**Tears trailed slowly from Finn's eyes as he looked at the blood on his hands.**

**Kurt's blood.**

**On his hands.**

**Suddenly Finn stood and stalked over to the jocks, ready to strike, violently.**

"**Whoa Finn, Don't! Don't be like them!" Puck said as he rushed over to hold Finn back.**

**He stood in front of them, his eyes full of hate and anger. He reached out and smeared the blood on his hands across their faces.**

"**His blood's on you now…" his voice was filled with venom, "and if he dies….nothing is going to be able to save you from me." he growled.**

**The cops quickly walked over and cuffed the jocks before dragging them out.**

**Will stepped up once the cops were gone and he pulled Finn away.**

**He looked to Will sadly, "I was too late….I was supposed to save him from this…." his voice sounded broken, he paused, "What if he does die?"**

"**You can't think like that, we need to be strong. Kurt will pull though…" he paused, "come on, let's get you cleaned up." he said as he walked away with Finn.**

**TBC**


	2. School's Out

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 2- School's out

The school was eerily silent, everyone reeling from the news of the attack. The ambulance and cops drove off as the students whispered to themselves.

Not a whisper, however, was breathed in the glee club room as the group sat in stunned silence. No one knew what to think or say. They'd never seen such a violent attack like that before.

Will led Finn into the room moments later. His face was pale and his eyes were distant, he rubbed his hands absent mindedly on his T-shirt as if he was still trying to get the blood off.

"That really just happened, didn't it?" Artie asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Rachel asked, her voice tight with worry. She looked emotionally drained as she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"No, he's not going to die-" Will stopped as his sentence was cut off by a school announcement.

"Attention students. Due to a recent attack in the halls of our school. I was advised to release you early. School is out for the rest of the day, for those that don't drive the buses will be here shortly. That is all."

As soon as the announcement was over the glee club started to go about making plans to meet up at the hospital. They quickly headed out.

Finn didn't move, still in a daze by everything. He couldn't get it out of his head. Kurt's glossy eyes and weak voice. So vulnerable and all he wanted to do was protect him, hold him and take care of him.

It came on so suddenly that his heart sped up and his palms got sweaty. His head felt light as he blinked slowly. He couldn't stop thinking of Kurt, in fact, it started when they were paired up for that ballad assignment.

"_sing to me everything you're feeling…"_

"Finn?" Will's voice cut through his thoughts as Finn looked at him.

He swallowed his thoughts and pushed them aside, "Yeah?"

"Come on I'll drive you." he said, taking in Finns expression.

He nodded and stood, quickly they went to Wills car.

TBC


	3. Waiting Game

A/N- I'm only posting this now because chapter two was pretty short, so here ya go : )

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 3- waiting game

Burt was already in the waiting room when the glee club arrived. His head in his hands, Finn's mom at his side rubbing his back gently.

"I can't lose my son….this can't be happening…."he said as he looked up at the club. They all sat around him with their heads down.

Will and Finn were the last to show up, Finn still in a daze. They joined the group by Burt silently.

Finn spoke up, "I_'m still alive but I'm barely breathing, just praying to a god that I don't believe in…._"

"_When I heart breaks, no it don't break even…_" Will added quietly to finn.

He looked to will with wide eyes as a hush fell over them.

Tina looked around at the groups sad faces before closing her eyes and starting to sing.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be you can sing that can't be you can say but you can learn how to play the 's you can make that can't be one you can save that can't be you can do but you can learn how to be you in 's easy._

The rest of the group looked to Tina, small grins formed at her attempt to try and ease the worry. They join in her singing softly, supporting each other._All you need is you need is you need is love, is all you you can know that isn't you can see that isn't you can be that isn't where you're meant to 's you need is you need is you need is love, is all you need._

The song came to a close as the doctor walked out.

"Burt Hummel?" The doctor called and Burt looked up before standing.

"How is he?" Burt said in a rush of air as he went over to the doctor. Finn got up and walked a little ways behind.

"He's lost a lot of blood. There were multiple stab wounds along his stomach and very bad bruising. A few ribs were cracked and one bent at an awkward angle so it was digging into his lung, we rushed him to surgery and fixed that though. He's very weak and is having a tough time breathing on his own. The next 24 to 48 hours will be critical because he's developed an infection." the doctor explained, "he also has a concussion."

"but he's alive right?" Finn asked his voice cracking slightly, it was the only question he could really think of.

TBC

I know weird place to end a chap lol


	4. I can't do this

"_but he's alive right?" Finn asked his voice cracking slightly, it was the only question he could really think of._

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 4- i can't do this

"yes, and you can see him but two at a time, he's still in the ICU." the doctor said before he looked at his charts.

The group looked at each other, obviously Burt was going to be one of the first to see him, but who else?

Subtly, all eyes turned to Finn. He looked back at everyone, fidgeting.

"I want to go last" he said after a while. The group looked a little surprised as Finn turned and sat back down with his head in his hands.

After a few moments of debate and coin tosses, Artie wheeled himself out with the doctor and Burt.

The group fell into silence again as will sat next to Finn.

"I thought you would want to go first." he said softly.

Finn didn't look up, "I can't….not yet. I just need to breathe…and sort things out in my head. I've been thinking a lot and I need to get…get some things out. I can't go in there and see him hurt without losing it…" he rambled on, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Will looked at him thoughtfully for a minute, "I have an idea…come with me…" he stood.

Finn looked up at him, "What?"

"Just come on."

Finn stood and Will led him into an empty room.

"Um…Mr. Shue, what are we doing in here?"

"helping you sort things out….sing out how you are feeling…." Will said softly.

Finn looked away from him, the words weren't exactly the same but it was enough to cause his mind to remember.

To remember Kurt's sparkling eyes and smile, his smooth tone of voice as he said _"sing to me…everything you feel."_

He shook his head, "I can't do this…." he said almost fleeing the room.

"Finn wait…" he paused, "alright, come on…"he said as he steered Finn out of the room.

Moments later they were slowly, without finn knowing, approaching Kurts room.

TBC


	5. I'll stand by you

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 5- I'll stand by you

Will led him inside and Finn stopped at the door, his eyes locked on Kurts prone form.

He was attached to a number of wires and IVs, a heart monitor beeped away along side the huffed whooshing of the ventilator.

Finn pulled up a seat and dropped into it, his legs unable to hold him up. His eyes looked over him. Kurt's skin was pale as the sheets but flushed ever so slightly with fever. A bruise marred his forehead and his lips were cracked and dry. The ventilator was down his throat and taped in place. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach and upper chest.

Finn closed his eyes, kurt's words floated in his head.

"_sing to me. Everything you feel…."_

_Oh, why you look so sad?Tears are in your eyesCome on and come to me nowDon't be ashamed to cryLet me see you through'cause I've seen the dark side tooWhen the night falls on youYou don't know what to doNothing you confess_

He paused his broken singing to take in a deep breath and swallow nervously before continuing softly and just a tad unsurely

_Could make me love you lessI'll stand by youI'll stand by youWon't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by youSo if you're mad, get madDon't hold it all insideCome on and talk to me now_

He took Kurt's hand in his gently, he squeezed it gently.

_Hey, what you got to hide?I get angry tooWell I'm a lot like youWhen you're standing at the crossroadsAnd don't know which path to chooseLet me come along'cause even if you're wrongI'll stand by youI'll stand by youWon't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by youTake me in, into your darkest hourAnd I'll never desert youI'll stand by you_

Slowly Finn's voice gained strength as he continued to sing, he closed his eyes._And when...When the night falls on you, babyYou're feeling all aloneYou won't be on your ownI'll stand by youI'll stand by youWon't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by youTake me in, into your darkest hourAnd I'll never desert youI'll stand by youI'll stand by youWon't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by youWon't let nobody hurt youI'll stand by you_

His song came to a close, he kept his eyes shut for a minute longer.

When he opened them, Will was gone.

He was alone with Kurt, whose eyes were now open slightly.

Finn jumped a bit in surprise but he didn't let go of his hand.

"Kurt…" he started but he could see panic start to form in Kurt's eyes as he tried to talk but found that he couldn't because of the tube in his throat.

"Kurt! Wait, calm down…"he said in alarm as he hit the nurse call button.

He was still trying to sooth him when the doctor rushed in with his nurses. He had a sedative at hand. They moved Finn away and caused him to let go of Kurt's hand.

And that's when it got worse.

TBC


	6. Not Leaving

_He was still trying to sooth him when the doctor rushed in with his nurses. He had a sedative at hand. They moved Finn away and caused him to let go of Kurt's hand._

_And that's when it got worse._

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 6- Not leaving

Way worse.

Kurt's panic induced thrashing increased and he started to make little whimpers, his hands reaching out in front of him. Tears trailing down from his eyes at a rapid pace.

Finn stared in shock for a while before making his legs move.

He pushed his way back to Kurt and took his hand again, "Shh…I'm here….I didn't go anywhere…"

The doctor gave Kurt the sedative as Finn calmed him.

Once Kurt was back to sleep Finn let out a small sigh of relief as he leaned his head against the bed. He didn't even notice the doctor working around him to check and see if Kurt managed to irritate his wounds or him taking out the breathing tube and putting an oxygen mask in place of it.

When the doctor left, Finn lifted his head. His eyes wandered over Kurt's face worriedly.

He'd never seen Kurt in such a panic before.

When he heard him whimpering his heart broke in chips in his chest.

His grip on his hand tightened slightly, he never wanted to hear Kurt like that again.

Ever.

Moments later Will walked back into the room.

"Finn, visiting hours are over…" he said softly.

He didn't lift his eyes from Kurt's face, "I can't leave him…if he wakes up and I'm not here he'll freak. I can't leave him alone here."

"I know, but the nurse said-"

"I don't care!" he snapped as he looked to Will, "I'm not leaving him…"

Will looked at him for a long while before nodding, "I'll see what I can do." with that he left the room.

"I'm not leaving….don't worry…." Finn said softly to Kurt as he leaned his forehead against his hand.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

TBC


	7. Going Home

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 7- Going Home

The doctor agreed that Finn could stay for a few days, but no longer than that.

But still everyday for the next week Finn was there. He slept on the fold out chair and did his homework while Kurt slept.

Their days were usually filled with silence or small chat. Sometimes Finn would sing for Kurt to cheer him up, or to help him fall back to sleep after a nightmare.

Finally the doctor said Kurt can go home.

Finn waited out in the hall while Kurt got dressed in the clothes his dad dropped over before going to pull the car around.

To much to Finns surprise, all Kurt asked for was dark blue PJ bottoms and a large black t-shirt.

He was thinking to himself when he heard a crash come from the room.

He rushed back inside, "Kurt?"

Kurt was standing shirtless against the wall trying to keep his balance. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was shaky.

Finns eyes drifted over Kurt's stomach and chest, it was marred with bruises and cuts from where he'd been hit and stabbed as well as where the doctors went in to fix his ribs.

He approached slowly, "Kurt? What's wrong? Did you stumble or something?" he asked as he touched his shoulder gently.

His eyes snapped open as he jerked slightly, breathing heavy like he was startled. He started to relax though once his eyes focused on Finn.

"S-sorry…I fell back and h-hit my back a-against t-the wall," he stammered out, "it hurt…so I thought if I didn't move…It'd stop but then I….I remembered w..why I was hurting in the first place…and then I couldn't breathe…"

Finn kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder not caring that he was shirtless. Before he even realized it, he gently pulled the other boy to him. He wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug.

Kurt stiffened at first in surprise before he melted against him. He buried his face against Finns chest.

"No one is gonna hurt you…I'll protect you and keep you safe…I promise…" Finn said softly and a bit shyly. Warmth surged around his heart as he felt kurt huddle closer to him.

He was lost in how amazing it felt to have kurt in his arms, he didn't realize Kurt was crying softly.

"Th-thanks finn…"he managed as he pulled back. He smiled slightly at him before he blushed and quickly put his shirt on.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked and Kurt nodded.

TBC


	8. I'm alive

**Can't read my poker face**

**Chapter 8- I'm Alive**

**They headed out slowly because Kurt was still sore and healing.**

"**Are you sure you don't want a wheel chair?"**

"**yeah I'm sure, I can walk." Kurt snapped a bit in his usual way, as if the attack never happened, as if he was ok already.**

**Finn knew that he wasn't ok, he could tell by the way he walked. Normally Kurt would have a certain swagger to him, but now he walked down the hall without flowing movement. He walked straight and tense. **

**Finn kept his hand on Kurt's arm gently for support. Just by touching his arm he could feel the tenseness that radiated through Kurt's body.**

**Finally, they got outside and met up with Burt. The rest of the club wanted to be there but they also didn't want to over whelm Kurt.**

"**hey you, good to see you out and about…" Burt greeted with a smile. The door to the backseat was already opened, there were gifts from the club inside.**

**Kurt managed a grin as he walked over with some help from Finn, "hey dad…"**

"**How're you feeling?"**

**Kurt thought for a while. Sure he was in pain, a good deal of it but…in the long run, that just proved to him that he was alive. He'd been so close to death, laying in Finns arms, but here he is. He is alive.**

"**Sore…but alive." he replied honestly as Finn helped him into the car.**

**TBC**


	9. Presents

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 9- Presents

On the drive home Kurt looked at the gifts left for him. It was nice that they got him stuff, he really did miss going to glee club.

The first one he looked at was a mixed CD of show tunes. There was a note on it, "I know you have these songs on your ipod already but these are of the glee club singing them from, Artie PS get better soon! We miss you!"

He grinned softly and flipped the CD over to see what songs were listed. The song's were- 1. Mama Mia (All/lead- Rachel/Quinn) 2. Memory (Tina) 3. Sunset Boulevard (All/ lead- Will) 4. Rent (all) 5. You'll never walk alone (Finn/ Artie) 6. Age of Aquarius (Mercedes/ all) 7. 21 guns (not exactly your style but I think you'll like it) (All) 8. Electricity (Artie) 9. I got life (Puck/all) 10. Music of the Night (Finn)

He moved on to the next gift. It was a teacup full of various candies and a beautiful daisy is peaking out. Flowers decorated the teacup with a tag hanging off of the handle "To- Kurt*, get well soon, love, Rachel*" with the stars accordingly.

He chuckled softly and moved on to the next. It was a fluffy soft stuffed bear wearing a Belfry Street Smarty J. Linen Fedora hat. Kurt grinned and put the hat on, not caring if it didn't match with his outfit. He looked at the tag that read "Love ya boy! Get better soon! Lot's of love, Mercedes"

The rest of the presents were various candies and such. The card had a bunch of different notes from the club tucked inside. He started to read each of them quietly.

TBC


	10. Home

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 10- Home

When they got to the Hummel household, Kurt was asleep holding the notes and bear close. The hat still on his head, though slightly askew.

Burt stopped the car as slowly and as gently as possible before he killed the engine and went to go get Kurt. Finn stopped him.

"I'll get Kurt" he said as he got out of the car.

Burt nodded and got some of Kurt's gifts to carry them inside.

Once Burt was inside the house, Finn got Kurt out of the car in a simple carry. He brought him inside, being sure to be gentle.

He took him down to his room. It was still decorated like the last time he was there.

Just remembering that night caused him to wince.

He laid Kurt down on his bed gently before heading back upstairs.

He was greeted by Burt at the top of the stairs, "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Finn looked at him unsurely for a minute before nodding, "sure…"

"Want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Finn replied quietly as he sat down, "Ummm…I think….no…I know I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry for what I said that night…I just blew up…I was stressed and I freaked…I didn't mean what I said…I'm just confused…and with everything that's been happening it's just been confusing me more…" he rambled on.

Burt stopped him, "It's ok…I've forgiven you…"

Finn looked a little taken aback.

Burt studied Finns reaction, "You hardly left Kurt's side when he was in the hospital. I had to run the garage so I couldn't stay with him all the time. Knowing you were there with him made me feel a lot better."

As silence fell between them it was quickly filled with a sharp, scared cry.

Finn was on his feet in seconds and down the stairs two at a time to Kurt's room, burt following.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he had his arms full of Kurt.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't there!" he practically sobbed as he clung to Finn. He glanced at Burt who made his exit.

Finn held kurt close as he regained his composure.

Moments later Kurt pulled back and wiped his eyes, "s-sorry, I gu-guess I got used to you being there when I woke up." he stammered slightly.

He nodded, "You don't have to be sorry Kurt…"he paused, "Can we talk?" he asked as he took his hands and led him to sit.

TBC


	11. Beautiful

Can't read my poker face

Chapter 11- Beautiful

Once Kurt settled on his bed, he looked to finn.

"I want to apologize about what I said…that night….it was wrong…I was wrong…I'm sorry…I was just…frustrated…." Finn said softly.

"With what?" Kurt asked quietly.

"With everything! I mean…the jocks were getting to me…calling me a Queer for being in the Glee Club. I know I'm straight…I like girls…a lot…but…" his voice trailed off.

"but what?"

"I think….I'm starting to have feelings for someone else….it's been building for a while…and I'm confused…because…I've never felt that way about…" he paused, "a guy that way….but….I don't know…" Finn explained a tad awkwardly as he looked to Kurt.

"Feelings for a guy?" He asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Finn nodded wordlessly and blushed when he realized that he was still holding Kurt's hands.

"Can I ask who?"

Kurt felt finns hands tense, his palms becoming sweaty. Normally Kurt would've pulled away but he held onto Finn's hands, his heart stuttering in his chest nervously.

Finn looked at Kurt for a long while, there was a look in his eyes Kurt never seen before. He couldn't identify what it was really.

Finn's voice sounded a bit nervous when he spoke, "Well….during that Ballad assignment…I…I started to notice things about…you. Like the way your eyes would light up when you'd look at me…how you'd smile so warmly at me…and I really noticed….how…beautiful…you are…"

Kurt's heart kicked into double time, '_did he really just call me beautiful? Oh dear Judy in heaven someone pinch me!_' he thought to himself before he forced himself to talk, "R-really?"

"Yeah….and after that….I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted you near me…because it felt right….and I just kept denying that I liked you like that because I thought I was completely straight…but the thing is…it's not men…it's just…you…" he explained, keeping his eyes on Kurt's face.

"M-maybe your bisexual?" Kurt suggested after swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Finn stayed quiet, his eyes looking over Kurt's face before his eyes stopped at his lips, "I wanna try something…." he said softly, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's lips.

All kurt could do was nod silently.

Finn leaned in slowly and brushed his lips ever so slightly against Kurt's.

Sparks flew between them as Kurt gasped slightly at the feeling before pressing his lips more against Finns, deepening the kiss.

As the kiss continued to grow Finn found himself having to think of the mailman to get his mind off of the little noises Kurt was making as he pulled him closer gently.

He pulled Kurt onto his lap as they continued to kiss.

Kurt pulled back slightly, breathlessly, "You're not messing with me right? This isn't some joke or whatever…."

"I'm not messing with you…I think you are right about the bisexual thing…because I really…really like kissing you….I…I've never felt like this before…." Finn replied softly as he looked at Kurt, he reached up and brushed his fingers against Kurt's cheek, "you really are beautiful…."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath, no one's ever called him beautiful and to hear finn say that to him so many times, it was a dream come true.

"Kurt?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Finn, his eyes were glossy with unshed tears, "Thank you….no one's ever called me that before…."

"Well…people should…because it's true…" Finn said as he kissed Kurt again.

They kissed for a while before Kurt pulled back with a grin, "I…I love you…" he said shyly.

TBC


	12. Authors note

A/n- I know. I haven't updated this story in soooo long. And with the new year I've decided that I should let you all in with the truth.

A long time ago my computer crashed and all the chapters that I had saved and written for this story were erased. Then a lot of personal issues got in the way of me going back to rewriting the story. So, as of now this story will no longer be updated. I can promise you that I will post other stories but this one will have to be laid to rest as it is.

Again I am sorry for this and I hope you will continue to read what I post. Because I still sometimes think no one bothers to care.

Thanks for showing you do.

Love,

Danielle


End file.
